


Hugs and Nightmares

by The_Silver_Souled_Hunter



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, custody battle between eldritch gods, everyone hates Patches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter/pseuds/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter
Summary: Every Great One loses a child, not just the Moon Presence.  Naturally, some of the other Great Ones are bound to become jealous of her new adopted human.





	Hugs and Nightmares

Damien awoke to a sharp pain in his head. As he came to, he realized that he was staring up at the stone ceiling of a church instead of the sky within the Hunter’s Dream. “The waking world…how…” he muttered before hearing a familiar giggling. Patches the Spider. “Patches? You did this?!” Damien shouted, feeling an unusual rage bubble up inside him. He now regretted not killing that spider when he had the chance. As he moved to stand, he suddenly recalled what had happened.

He had been lounging in his wheelchair inside the Workshop, reading a book. The sound of scuttling legs suddenly entered the building, and a sharp impact struck the back of his head. The last thing he remembered was being dragged across the floor and down the stairs. The hunter started panicking, jumping out of the dried pool as an incredibly strong feeling of dread balled up in his stomach.

Only moments later, a powerful force constricted him. Damien gave a choked scream as he was lifted into the air, the assailant suddenly materializing. A gnarled black hand was wrapped around him, belonging to a colossal, spider-like creature. It’s head was elongated and filled with holes covered with an odd yellow membrane that protected bulging eyes, and multiple tentacles covering where it’s mouth would be. It was all too much for Damien to take in at once, the sheer impossibility of it’s existence pressing into his mind like a knife tip against a grape.

Damien was thrown into a frenzy, convulsing within the thing’s grasp and foaming at the mouth. Through the mess that was scrambling his mind, he could hear Patches’ sadistic laughter. “Oh Amygdala, oh Amygdala…have mercy on the poor bastard!” he managed to say before bursting into uncontrollable cackles. Amygdala suddenly tossed the young hunter into the air, not helping his condition in the slightest. He landed into one of the monster’s other hands, gasping for breath before being launched skyward again.

Time seemed to slow down as Damien flew through the air, his heart pounding in his ears. He scrambled for his pouch, pulling out a blood vial and jabbing it into his thigh. Clarity returned to his mind for the most part, and he landed back in Amygdala’s hand. It raised him up to it’s head, pressing him against it. Damien curled in on himself and whimpered, feeling it rub it’s head against him.

Patches scuttled into the chamber, taking in the scene and nearly doubling over in laughter again. “What the hell is so funny?!” Damien snapped, shooting the spider a hateful glare. “This may be what I expected to happen, but it is priceless! To think that your interaction could bring you this close to the divine!” he gasped. The hunter shifted a bit and raised an eyebrow as Patches caught his breath.

“You see, every Great One will lose a child, and they yearn for surrogates. Surrogates like you. Hopefully you have enough brains to understand what I am saying!” Patches explained. Damien stared at him for a good while, eyes wide as dinner plates, before struggling with his remaining might. Amygdala only purred and continued nuzzling her head against him, carefully poking his cheek with a claw.

“Problem is, another has already claimed you. Amygdala didn’t like this, so I took it upon myself to…retrieve you.” the spider continued. Damien’s struggles intensified at those words. He had just been knocked out and kidnapped, all because another Great One was tired of waiting for her own child.

After tenderly holding the squirming hunter for a good while, Amygdala suddenly moved him closer to the tendrils that hung from the bottom of her head. She released her hold a bit, allowing him to sit in the palm of her enormous hand. Damien trembled, noticing the great height and wondering what the Great One was planning. She suddenly shoved him in, the tendrils curling and shifting around him. Damien let out a cry of disgust as the appendages wrapped around his limbs and chest, covering him in an odd slime. He was pushed further into the mess of tendrils, eventually coming up to a gaping hole, obviously Amygdala’s mouth.

Damien removed his hat and gripped it in his hands, fearing the possibility of it being swallowed. He was pressed against the Great One’s mouth, which started giving an odd sucking sensation. In a moment of terror, Damien thought that Amygdala was trying to devour him. The suction suddenly became much more gentle, almost like she could tell he was afraid. It took him a while to realize that she was...kissing him. He held still after coming to the realization, letting Amygdala pull away, rove her tendrils over his body one more time, and place him down.

Damien laid still on the ground, covered in slime. He heard Patches scuttle over and laugh at him again. “What’s wrong? Aren’t you happy with mommy?” the spider mocked. The hunter glared and made a feeble attempt at shoving him away. “I am going to murder you, Patches. And if I don’t, the Moon Presence will.” He snarled. As if on cue, a rift split open the ceiling of the church. Damien let a tiny smile creep onto his face as a familiar tentacled being descended upon him.

The Moon Presence reached down and carefully grabbed the hunter. Damien laid limply in the Great One’s grasp and let her run her face over his chest. She pulled back and bristled, hissing in fury. Amygdala gave a loud gurgle, almost as if taunting the Moon Presence. The Presence shrieked back as she started moving Damien down towards her torso and gently shoved him into the chest cavity. The ribs suddenly closed, holding him in place, before a translucent pink fluid started covering him.

Damien shivered, the slime causing a ticklish sensation to rack his body. For all he knew, the Moon Presence was digesting him for what Amygdala had done to him. The two Great Ones were howling and shrieking at each other in a language that no sane man could translate. As their argument continued, he started sliding down along the Moon Presence’s body, eventually slipping out and onto the stone floor. Patches approached him and wrinkled his nose.

“Seems Moony didn’t like your scent. Not that this one is much sweeter.” Patches muttered. Damien raised an arm, letting some of the goop drip off his sleeve, and took a sniff. The scent was indescribable, but if he had to come up with something, it was a bit like dust. Perhaps this was the moon scent a few of the people he’d encountered had mentioned?

Whatever it was, it was starting to make his vision blur. The hunter struggled to maintain consciousness, but white lights were already dancing in front of his eyes. There was the sound of a violent impact, almost like a slap, and Amygdala giving a furious roar. “Now, now, we can settle this easily. Let’s say Amygdala gets him on Saturdays and Sundays?” Patches suggested. Both monstrosities roared at him in unison, displeased with his idea. It was around that point that Damien’s vision finally went black. The last thing he felt was a few tendrils wrapping around and lifting him.

Damien eventually awoke once more, feeling the bright light of the Hunter’s Dream fill his vision. There were multiple tendrils coiled around him, but he had long become used to the feeling. At least these were dry, unlike Amygdala’s mouth. He carefully nestled into the nest of tendrils, drawing a purr from the Moon Presence.

The young hunter shuddered as he ran a hand over his coat. The slime was gone as usual, but the sensation still lingered. He could still feel Amygdala’s fingers gripping his body, the tentacles slipping all over him, and her kiss. And the fact that she was jealous of the Moon Presence taking him…the thought made him whimper, alerting the mound he was resting on. More tendrils gently constricted Damien, lifting him from the Presence’s mane. She gazed up at him with a worried growl as he was lowered down to her face.

Damien gave a content sigh as the Great One began nuzzling him. It was pleasantly soft, and she was so tender in contrast to how rough Amygdala was. The Moon Presence suddenly pulled down his mask and ran a long tongue along his cheek. Well, the kisses he could do without, he supposed as he wiped the side of his face. Damien sighed and laid his cheek against the Presence’s face, soaking in her warmth. After a few minutes of cuddling, she suddenly looked into the distance with a curious chitter.

A young woman was standing at the gate, taking in the scene. “Ah, Jennifer!” Damien cried, pulling up his mask and rubbing the back of his neck. Jennifer was the newest hunter to enter the Dream, and had already proven to be quite skilled. She slowly stepped out into the meadow, eyes trained on the hunter and Great One. The Moon Presence swiftly stood and reached for the wheelchair, placing Damien in it.

Damien sighed and smiled as the Moon Presence nuzzled him once more before creeping away. Jennifer stepped behind the chair and started wheeling him towards the Workshop, humming to herself. “I suppose something happened while I was out?” she asked. He let out a deep breath and rubbed his forehead. “Aye, like you wouldn’t believe.” he sighed, turning to look up at her. “Apparently the Moon Presence isn’t too keen on sharing.”

Jennifer smiled behind her mask and shook her head. “You poor man, trapped here with an overprotective god.” she murmured. Damien leaned back with a chuckle, giving a small wave to the Doll as they passed by. “I suppose it’s not so bad, so long as I get a few new books every now and then.” he said. He leaned down to pick up the book he dropped when Patches attacked him, groaning as he flipped through it to find his place.

“I suppose I could find some for you the next time I go out.” Jennifer suggested. Damien glanced up and nodded. “That would be greatly appreciated. Oh, and Jennifer…” he hesitated for a moment, causing her to turn and raise an eyebrow. “If you happen to find a giant spider with a human face, please do me a favor and kill him.” he said after a moment. She gave him an odd look, but nodded before leaving the Workshop.

Damien leaned back with a content sigh. He was about to return his attention to the book when a thud sounded from the roof. “Do not worry, Good Hunter. Flora is just resting.” the Plain Doll said as she entered the Workshop. Damien watched her carefully stack up some books that had been knocked over. “Doll? Do you have a moment?” he asked. She glanced up with a tilt of her head. “Oh? What is it you desire?” she replied.

Damien pulled at his collar and sighed. “What would be the chances of another Great One deciding to come after me?” he inquired. She gave him a warm smile and placed a hand over his. “Do not fret, Good Hunter. I am certain they cannot find their way to the Dream.” she assured him. He gazed at her, then at the ceiling. It did little to ease his concerns, but it at least appeared that he would be staying where he was for the moment.

The hunter continued staring at the ceiling, hearing the Moon Presence give contented purrs. He shook his head and turned his gaze to the book. Well, he could live with that, he supposed. For the moment, all he wanted to do was sit back and relax after that ordeal.

**Author's Note:**

> Got an idea for this fic after thinking about Great One lore, and someone wanting to see more of mama Moon Presence. Well, here it is. Another pretty weird fic if you ask me, but I had fun with it.


End file.
